


绝不让你赢 番外二

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	绝不让你赢 番外二

绝不让你赢  番外二  
林阳今天就要去伦敦找郑明心了，阿塔潘说什么都一定要送机。  
“到了那边，你还是要给我在line上和我说你的情况，不要过去了就忘了我。”  
林阳无奈，“我又不是赶赴战场，别说的我有去无回一样...”  
“那我舍不得我的宠物就这么离开啊！”  
阿塔潘是真的不舍，每次有不开心的事，都会找他出来泄愤。  
这林阳一走，阿塔潘的确还没找好下一个泄愤对象。  
阿塔潘伸出双手，给了林阳一个热情的拥抱。  
“喂喂，你家醋坛子等会儿要来接你！让他看见，我怕他又和郑明心添油加醋的乱说一通，我可能到了伦敦机场就被他一脚踹回泰国！你快松开我！”  
阿塔潘抱得更紧，“我就不！”  
林阳笑笑，终于还是放下行李，回抱住阿塔潘。  
“你呀，照顾好自己，少去夜店，不然你同事都会骂你的！”  
说到这个，阿塔潘就气得不行，明明自己以前是最受宠的，不管做什么，都不会被唱反调，可自从钟鹏请客吃饭后，大家都像变了一个人，只要阿塔潘做了什么不好的事情，一定会被群攻。  
阿塔潘还没抱怨完，机场广播又开始催促林阳，即使再不舍，阿塔潘还是放开了林阳，看着他走近关卡。  
送走林阳，阿塔潘看了一下手腕上的表，估摸着钟鹏到达的时间，起身准备给对方打电话，却看到站在不远处脸色不善的钟鹏。  
阿塔潘微微一愣，也不知道钟鹏什么时候来的，但看他的脸色...应该心情不好。  
抿了嘴角，阿塔潘有些尴尬，直觉告诉他，钟鹏肯定看到他和林阳抱在一起了，但是那个离别的拥抱根本不算什么。  
钟鹏看阿塔潘不动，只好皱着眉走过去，拉着阿塔潘的手就往停车场的方向走。被钟鹏拖着的阿塔潘步伐有些凌乱，他明显感觉到钟鹏身上散发出的低气压，却也没着急解释。看着两只手上带着的同款手表，阿塔潘反而安心不少，即使对方有些微怒。  
钟鹏没说话，将阿塔潘推上车，便用力的关上车门。随后自己坐上驾驶座，一踩油门，车子扬长而去。  
钟鹏面无表情的握着方向盘，阿塔潘也不知道怎么开口，只好安静的坐着，他知道钟鹏现在很不高兴，而这种类似冷战的沉默让每一秒钟都显得格外的漫长。  
一阵急促的刹车声，车子已经停好在公寓的停车场。阿塔潘因惯性向前倾了一下，又靠回椅背，钟鹏取下车钥匙，自然的解开两人的安全带，下车将阿塔潘拉下来，半扯着走进电梯。  
公寓的大门被打开，钟鹏进房后就反锁了房门，然后将阿塔潘直接丢到床上。头撞上柔软的床垫，阿塔潘在那一瞬间脑袋有些空白。  
等他再抬起头，钟鹏已经脱掉了衣服，不紧不慢的上了床，将他整个人圈在手臂里。  
阿塔潘想脱离钟鹏的圈住范围，但两个人离得太近，阿塔潘找不到施力点，身体不仅没逃离开，反而在对方的身体上磨蹭。  
看着钟鹏越发深邃的眼睛，阿塔潘小声说，“那个...我和林...”  
话还没说完，就被钟鹏的一个吻给堵住了。  
钟鹏的吻并不算温柔，含住的嘴唇被用力吸咬着，让阿塔潘有些慌乱。本能的伸手想要推开他，却被钟鹏握住压在耳侧。  
“你...别…”刚开口，钟鹏的舌头便探进来，卷住阿塔潘的舌尖纠缠着厮磨。  
知道今天阿塔潘要去送林阳，但奈何自己要去导师那里提交论文最终稿，只能约了时间去机场接人回来。谁知道他刚到，就正好看到林阳伸手抱住阿塔潘。这样的场景让原本心情就不太好的钟鹏更加恼怒，手也慢慢收紧。  
阿塔潘被他吻的发出一声轻哼，脸也泛起了一层粉红。  
钟鹏放开阿塔潘有些红肿的嘴唇，转而亲吻着阿塔潘耳后和颈侧，阿塔潘颤了一下，浅浅地喘息着。  
双手被束住，阿塔潘竖起右腿想借力躲开钟鹏这样挑逗的亲吻，但腿还没完全抬起，就蹭到了钟鹏的腰际，这反而染上了一层欲拒还迎的味道。  
钟鹏被蹭得顿了一下，随即松开一只手，去解阿塔潘的衣扣。  
颈间的皮肤被用力地吮吸着，阿塔潘全身发热，“你先放开，别这样…”推了几下，都没有推开，阿塔潘只好去抓钟鹏解他衣服的手，“你听我说。”  
钟鹏并不理会他，将阿塔潘的衣摆从裤子里拽出来，逐一解开身前的扣子，露出白皙的上身。吻从脖子转向锁骨，最后落在胸前。  
“嗯…钟…鹏…”  
胸前的敏感被轻咬住，阿塔潘不自觉的叫出钟鹏的名字，带着喘息的声音听上去格外诱人，手指下意识的抓住钟鹏的手腕，拒绝的话到嘴边也变成了轻喘。  
钟鹏每一次抚摸都能换来一次颤栗，这让阿塔潘有些羞恼。最后索性放弃了挣扎，放松身体平躺在床上，任钟鹏为所欲为。  
阿塔潘全身赤裸的躺在床上，手指勾住枕头边缘，起伏的胸膛和低声的喘息充斥着房间，钟鹏亲吻着他微微有点小肚子的腹部，肚脐周围留下一片水痕。  
钟鹏又凑上头吻住阿塔潘的双唇，舌尖探入口腔，阿塔潘有些贪恋这样的感觉，开始主动回应，任由钟鹏在自己口腔里索取。  
随即双腿被分开，敏感的地方被温热的口腔包裹住，阿塔潘闷哼了一声，微微皱起眉。太久没被触碰的身体，意外的敏感，让他有些承受不住，差一点就泄了出来。  
钟鹏拿出之前没用完的润滑剂，挤出一大坨钟鹏将自己的凶器放在阿塔潘的入口处，手指慢慢在周围揉捏按摩，待阿塔潘不再那么疼痛，便试着力度一根又一根的加入手指。  
阿塔潘又一闷哼，经过润滑的入口还是有些疼。钟鹏吻上阿塔潘，在扰乱了他的呼吸后，才慢慢退出深入的舌头。  
刚被放过唇舌，钟鹏腰一耸动，就将阿塔潘整个塞满。待阿塔潘稍微适应被进入的感觉后，钟鹏抱着他怕的腰缓慢进出。  
“我爱你...”阿塔潘情不自禁的说着。  
“我也爱你，所以你这辈子都别想逃了。”  
阿塔潘一愣，接受钟鹏的欲望，“我不逃…”  
很快，钟鹏开始真的动了起来，和先前那种试探的行为不一样，这一次他进入到相当深的地方，顶到阿塔潘的敏感处，又立即抽出来，反复这样的动作，让阿塔潘难以忍受。阿塔潘失声叫了出来，敏感的大腿被钟鹏温热的手掌摩挲着，接着被不留情面的扳得更开。对方微微直起身，竭力使两人的私密处紧密的接合在一起，从阿塔潘的角度看过去，钟鹏的性器前端隐没在自己的身体内，性器根部有些许润滑剂留下的水泽，随着进入的动作，那根涨红的物事逐渐消失在视野当中，被他的身体容纳。  
他脸上一阵发烫，既感到一丝无法明说的难堪，又隐约有种如愿以偿的感觉，一时之间，剧烈的疼痛中又带着几分难以言喻的满足。  
钟鹏低头吻了吻他的乳头和胸膛，又开始抽插的动作。阿塔潘忍着疼痛，努力放松身体接纳对方，不知道过了多久，钟鹏抽送的力道加重了不少，又像是失去了控制一般，毫无章法的抵到深处狠狠摩擦，阿塔潘无意识的发出了几声像是呜咽一般的呻吟，面红耳赤，眼前一片模糊，钟鹏用力压着他，身躯微微颤动，发出一声像是宣泄了一切的低吼。  
刚经过一番性事的两人都有些累，两个人就这样随性的抱着躺了一会儿，钟鹏将阿塔潘拉起来，“去洗个澡，然后好好睡一会儿。”  
钟鹏的味道弥散在鼻间，体温在唇齿上晕染开，阿塔潘醉在这样的氛围里。闭上眼，伸手勾住对方的脖子，凑过去，在钟鹏嘴角轻吻了一下。而下一秒阿塔潘就被反压在床，吻随之加深，挑逗的舔舐着每一处敏感的粘膜，对方时不时轻咬着阿塔潘的嘴唇，阿塔潘双手环住钟鹏的脖颈，慢慢的回应着。  
卧室内，衣服凌乱的丢在地上，拉紧的窗帘让室内显得更加私密，暖黄色的床头灯散发着幽暗的光，增加了一抹暧昧的气氛。卧室中暗昧的旖旎，带着轻声的喘息。  
暧昧的声音不断从卧室里传出来，直到天空泛起一丝微白，钟鹏才抱着已经昏睡过去的阿塔潘进了浴室。清洗干净后，两人又在加了精油的热水里泡了一会儿，钟鹏这才抱着被擦干的阿塔潘回到床上。  
拉过床尾的被子盖住两个人，钟鹏让阿塔潘靠在自己身上，亲吻了一下他红肿的嘴唇，然后沉沉慢慢睡去…


End file.
